Paw Patrol and the Missing Pups
by Amelia154
Summary: What seemed like a normal day for Chase and Skye with their pups turned into a horrible one when the pups go missing while taking their nap. Will the Paw Patrol find them and who took them and will Chase and Skye remain calm so they could find them. And will one of the pups meet someone they haven't seen in years. Read to find out. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so since this chapter is short I am going to do a double update. Enjoy the story.

—

*Flashback*

*One day Everest was about to head back to Jake's mountain when Marshall called out to her. "Hey Everest could I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure. What do you need." She asked as they started walking. " Well so you know how Chase and Skye just got married a few months ago. " "Yeah why?" Soon they got far enough away that no one could hear them. " Well, it is because I wanted to tell you something. Since we first met I couldn't help but feel weird around you and I knew that I liked you a lot but now it has turned into love so I was wondering if you would marry me? " He asked holding up a box with a pin in it that had their initials in it. "Yes I will." She said very excited. After he put it on her collar they hugged each other. "I love you, Marshall." " I love you too, Everest. " Soon they broke apart and smiled at each other. Then Everest went home happy to be marrying her true love.*


	2. A Special visit & An evil plan

A Special visit & An evil plan

It was beautiful January morning and a week had past since Ella, Daniel, and Natalie were born. On this day Chase and Skye were watching the pups when Lady and Chloe came in the Lookout for a visit.

"Hey you two how have you been?" Lady said as they turned around.

"We've been good. Would you like to meet the pups." Chase asked.

"Would we? Of course we would." Chloe said running to them.

" Woah, woah, woah, slow down Chloe they are still asleep. " Skye said calming her down.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to." Chloe apologized.

"Hey it's okay you are just excited to see them. Anyway I would like you to meet Ella, Daniel, and Natalie." Chase said as Lady and Chloe looked at them.

"Awww they are so cute. Congratulations you two." Lady said.

"Thanks. They have certainly changed our lives for the good." Skye said looking down at them.

"I'll bet. So how have you been Skye? We haven't seen each other since the wedding." Lady asked.

"I have been good I was really surprised and happy when I found out that I was pregnant." Skye said.

"Figured as much. We are both happy that you got together and now have pups of your own. I am excited to be an aunt." Chloe said.

"And I am sure that you will do a great job as an aunt and you two will be great parents." Lady said.

"Thanks." The three of them said.

"So what about the others how have they been with their relationships?" Lady asked .

"They have been good. Rocky found someone he likes a couple weeks before the pups were born and Marshall and Everest just got engaged a couple days ago to which we are excited cause they are perfect for each other." Chase said.

" Oh I bet by when I saw them together at the wedding. " Chloe said.

"Yep."

XXX

Meanwhile at the abandoned building the mysterious figure was going to put his plan in motion.

"Are you ready for phase one?" He said .

"Yes I am boss." The pup said .

"Wonderful. Let's go release our partner and continue with the plan." The boss said doing an evil laugh at the end.

XXX

Over at the Adventure Bay pound Jacob was sitting in his cage thinking about the last several months.

"I can't believe that Skye put me in this wretched place. I mean she was my girlfriend how could she just walk away from this and seek my revenge." Jacob said to himself quietly but loud enough that his neighbor heard him.

"Because you did dump her for some other pup. I mean when I heard what she had said about how she was prettier than the other pup I nearly fell backwards from laughing so hard. Besides it was Chase who arrested you not Skye." He said .

"Oh shut up Charlie. You didn't come here on better terms than me." Jacob said.

"Yes I did. Don't forget that I only robbed a store. You kidnapped a child and a Paw Patrol member and you held them for ransom. That is worse than robbing to survive." Charlie said which made Jacob start to growl angrily .

"Jacob Emerson, you have a visitor." A guard said as he put a leash on Jacob and escorted him out to the visitor room. When they got there he was a man sitting in the other chair waiting to talk to Jacob. After he sat down the man spoke to the guard.

"May we talk in private please." The man said.

"Of course but you only have two minutes of talking." The guard said .

"Certaninly." He said. When the guard left Jacob was the first to speak.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Mayor Humdinger and I have a plan to get you out of here and exact your revenge on the Paw Patrol." Humdinger said which got Jacob's attention .

"Go on."

"Okay so my resources tell me that Chase and Skye got married and had three pups so here is what I am planning. So tonight when the guards let their guard down I am going to sneak in and release you then we are going to sneak out the door while the other animals are asleep then we are going to go back to the base and rest there for the night. So you got it?"

" Yep I do. " Jacob said as the guard came back in.

"Okay times up." He said as he escorted Jacob back to his cage.

" Finally. I get to get my revenge on Skye for getting me captured and getting married and have pups with someone else but me. You better be on guard all the time Skye for you never know when I will get my revenge. " Jacob thought as he got out back in his cage.

XXX

Back at the Lookout Skye and hers and Chase's pups were watching the others playing while Skye kept getting the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her she shook off the feeling and continued watching the others. That night she went to bed still thinking the same thoughts as before.

XXX

At the pound many of the guards left but one stayed so when he left the room Humdinger managed to pick the lock and got in. Stealing a key card from the desk he unlocked the door to the cages and freed Jacob while being quiet. After quietly shutting the door they escaped out the door and headed to where they would be hiding. When they got there before turning in for the night they quickly went over the next phase of the plan.

"Okay tomorrow when Chase and Skye put their pups down for a nap you will sneak in through the window when they leave and you will take the pups and put them in a basket then you will leave a note that we will write and the only way that you will give them back their pups is it they do exactly as we say or we will kill the pups." Humdinger said.

"Perfect but how do you know that they will leave the pups in the room alone?"

" Like I said my resources have good me everything by spying on them. Put the plan into action at 12:30 p.m. cause that is the time they leave them alone in the room. "

"Got it. I like this plan already. I can't wait to extract my revenge." Jacob said grinning evilly. "

XXX

And here is the second chapter of Paw Patrol & the Missing Pups. Wow so Lady and Chloe come for a visit and then Mayor Humdinger helps Jacob to escape and then they verify the second phase of their plan. Stay tuned to see if they succeed or not. See you next time.

-Amelia154


	3. Pupnapped & An Escapee

Chapter 3: Pupnapped & An Escapee

The next day after breakfast the Paw Patrol including Skye were all called on a mission so Lady and Chloe watched Ella, Daniel, and Natalie while the others were on the mission. When they came back it was around noon so they are lunch and afterwards Chase and Skye put the pups down for a nap while they went to hang out with the others. In the t.v. room the dogs were playing pup pup boogie and they all took turns playing and finally the championship game was Chase vs. Skye so everyone was intent to find out who would win. As they got on the mats to start the game they had a little friendly talk.

"Just because you are my wife doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Chase said grinning.

"Oh I never thought of that because I am not going to go easy on you either." Skye replied back as the music started causing them to go full force. Towards the end they ended up tying causing the others to go completely shocked. When they got off the mats they congratulated each other.

"Great job babe. You did well." Chase said.

"You too." Skye replied kissing him afterwards . When they got finished the others decided to play for fun, but while they were playing Ryder came in with another person.

"Skye could we talk to you." Ryder said seriously .

"Sure. What is going on?" Skye asked concerned.

"Well last night Jacob somehow ended up escaping from the pound and this note was left behind and it has your name on it." The man said as he handed the note to Skye who took it and after she opened it up she read it and the next thing they knew was her gasping and running for her room but she had dropped the note. Wanting to see what was written on it Ryder picked it up but before he could read everyone heard a loud no coming from where Skye was. When they got there Chase was the first one in and he saw her crying.

"Skye what's wrong?" Chase asked her seeing her crying.

"Our pups are gone." She said crying which caused everyone to gasp. Even though he was upset greatly he pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. While everyone was trying to figure out what has happened Stephanie came in from a quick visit to her house to tell the news but saw everyone standing there so she came in to see what was going on and when she got in she saw Skye crying and Chase hugging her trying not to cry but a few streams of tears came and left.

"What happened here?" She asked concerned.

"Someone took their pups and they are obviously upset." Ryder said sad.

" Oh come here you two. " Stephanie said giving the two a hug and while they were hugging Stephanie motioned for Lady and Chloe to come join in to which they did. After they broke apart Rocky noticed a piece of paper on the window.

"Hey what is that?" He asked as Ryder pulled it down.

"It is another note. It says 'If you want your pups back you must do exactly what we say or they will die.' " Ryder said reading the note and causing Skye to cry a little harder.

"Hey it's okay. We'll get them back and they will not die." Stephanie comforted her to which she did calm down. After that Chase walked up to Ryder so he could sniff the note and when he did he got the trail.

"Looks like he or she climbed through the window and grabbed the pups and then escaped through the window again." Chase said.

"Okay then grab your gear and let's go get the pups back." Ryder said as the dogs got their gear and then they all left to find the pups.

XXX

Meanwhile at the building Jacob had just returned carrying the basket in his mouth. When he entered into one part of the building he knocked on a closed door.

"Come in. Did you get them?" Mayor Humdinger asked.

"Yes where do you want me to put them?" Jacob asked.

"Put them in the room down the hall and tie them up."

"Got it." A couple minutes later Jacob walked back into the room with Humdinger. "So when do I get to meet our other partner?"

"When the time is right. But right now we need to get ready for the Paw Patrol to come cause I am positive that they will be coming to rescue their precious pups. But when we can see them coming we will put phase three into action which involves our other partner." Humdinger responded.

"Of course. Oh this is going to be great. I am finally going to get Skye back even if she is married cause she was my first girlfriend. And she won't resist because she would want to protect her pups." Jacob said evilly.

XXX

Ryder and the Paw Patrol were driving down Adventure Bay with Chase leading since he was tracking the pupnappers down while Skye was searching earnestly in the air. After a few minutes they reached the outskirts of town and they stopped for a minute so that Chase could smell which way they went while they were stopped Skye landed on the ground and stepped out but they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them. While Chase was sniffing around no one noticed but the pair of eyes that was watching them snuck up behind them and took Skye. When she was grabbed she tried crying out for help but all that came out was muffled cries. Before they could get away without any one knowing Abbey turned around to head to her rig but was them.

"Hey give her back!" She said which caused the others to turn around and see the figure holding onto Skye and covering her mouth so she wouldn't say anything.

"No can do the boss needs this one and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The pup said .

"I am not going to say it again. Give my wife back." Chase said growling at the dog and ready to pounce on the dog.

"Um let me think about that. Uh no." The dog said and threw a smoke bomb which caused everyone to start coughing while the dog took Skye and got away. When the smoke cleared away everyone looked up and didn't see the dog or Skye. Which made Chase very upset.

"Great first my pups and now my wife. What else could go wrong today." Chase said about on the verge of tears. While the others could only just watch as their hearts broke at the terrible thing that had just happened. Getting enough courage Ryder and Marshall walked to him.

"Its okay Chase, we'll find them and then we'll make sure no one gets killed." Marshall said. At that moment Ryder's puppad rang. When he pulled it out he was the Earl of Barkingburg calling them. Putting on a brave face he answered the call.

"Hello Ryder here."

" Ryder, Sweetie has escaped! " The Earl said earning a gasp from everyone else.

"Me and my big mouth." Chase said.

XXX

Wow so Chase and Skye's pups got pupnapped and then while they were finding them Skye got taken by another dog and then the Earl of Barkingburg said that Sweetie had escaped from prison. It clearly has not been a good day for Chase. Stay tuned to find out what will happen to Skye and their pups and if they can find Sweetie. By the way Marshall and Everest are engaged I put that in to add a little happiness to the story and they have been planning the wedding I just have not been putting that in cause I am focusing on Chase and Skye and the tragedy they are going through. And Abbey is also in the search for Chase and Skye's pups and now Skye. Well I will see you next time. And school starts up for me next Wednesday so I won't update as much as I would like. Anyway see ya. And feel free to review on what you think. Remember only kind reviews.

-Amelia154


	4. The Search, Rescue, and the Survivors

Chapter 4: The Search, Rescue, and the Survivors

"Do you know how she escaped?" Ryder asked still on the puppad with the Earl of Barkingburg.

"No we just now noticed her gone so we don't know how or when she escaped. Could you guys help?"

"We will try. We are right now trying to find Skye and hers and Chase's pups. But come to think about it I think we know who took her. But don't worry, we are on it."

"Thank you Ryder, hope you find Skye and the pups. "

"Of course." Ryder said ending the call. "Okay I think I know who took Skye."

"Really, who? " Chase asked wanting to find his wife and pups.

"I think it was Sweetie. think about it, she escaped at the right time for the pups to be taken and the one who took Skye was a dog that sounded a bit like her." Ryder said which made sense to everyone else.

"I think you might be right. That does make sense." Marshall said.

"Okay now let's find Skye and Sweetie and put Sweetie back in prison." Chase said as everyone hopped in their vehicles and Ryder telling Stephanie to get Skye's helicopter after explaining what happened.

XXX

Back at the old building Skye woke up from being unconscious after getting taken and being tied to a chair. After a couple minutes Jacob came in the room which made Skye upset.

"What are you doing here? You should be in prison. And where are my pups?" She yelled in anger.

"Uh obviously I escaped. And calm down your pups are fine. But they won't be if you cooperate."

"Where are they? " She said still angry.

"Well you'll have to wait till the others come to rescue you and your 'precious pups.' They should be here any time now. But first time to have a little fun with you."Jacob said as Skye gulped nervously. After a couple minutes Skye was covered in cuts and bruises and tears stained her face.

"Why are you doing this? " She asked trying to stay brave.

"Because you left me and you put me in the pound and you got married to someone other than me. The pups are supposed to be mine as well not Chase's." Jacob answered angrily .

"You left me for Sarah and Chase put you in the pound not me and I love Chase more than I loved you."

"Well now you are going to pay for what you did. " Jacob said as he attacked her a bit more before a crashing sound was heard. "Well it looks like they are here come with me." He finished as Skye was taken to another room that had her pups, Mayor Humdinger and her pupnapper in it.

XXX

Soon after they started back up searching the Paw Patrol reached the building where they stopped and his in the bushes.

"This is it. This is where the scent leads to." Chase said looking at the building waiting for the moment to strike.

"Okay so we are just going to go in this time. Cause they didn't put any ransom money in the note. So this what we are going to do. Chase when we go in I want you to find where they are so we can go in and rescue Skye and your pups, then Marshall I need you to grab your EMT gear and make sure Skye or the pups aren't injured badly." Ryder said .

"Chase is on the case."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue. "

"Okay everyone let's go." Ryder said as they ran to the door and kicked it open. Once Chase got the scent they ran upstairs and entered a room only to find Skye tied to a chair with cuts and bruises all over and the pups in a chair next to her and Mayor Humdinger, Jacob and Skye's pupnapper standing in the middle of the room. When he saw Skye like that Chase used all of his self control to not attack them.

"Sweetie we all know it's you you can take off the mask." Ryder said as she took off her mask.

"Well done you guys are smarter than I thought." Sweetie mocked which made Chase even more upset but he still kept himself from rushing forward.

"Okay stop messing around Sweetie just release Skye and the pups. " Rocky said.

"Uh no don't forget you have to do what we say or your pups die. " Jacob said as Humdinger pointed a gun at the pups causing everyone to go quiet." Now Skye I want you to leave the Paw Patrol and Chase and come back with me. " Jacob said which caused everyone to look at Skye and Chase and the Paw Patrol hoping she would say no.

"Oh my Jacob I have already said no before and the answer is going to stay no. I love my job and Chase and my pups." Skye said clearly annoyed and mad.

"Then say goodbye to your pups. " Jacob said as he gave Humdinger the signal to shoot them.

"No!" Chase said as he rushed towards them and grabbed the pups but not before he got shot himself .

"Chase no!" Skye said with tears forming in her eyes as Chase fell down to the ground bleeding profusely. Seeing Chase get shot was the last straw for the others they rushed forward and captured the three villains and after they tied them up they released Skye who immediately ran over to Chase and after she got the pups, Marshall and Ryder quickly got Chase stabilized and Marshall rushed Chase to Katie's while the pol ice came and took the three to jail while the others met Marshall at Katie's. While they were sitting there Skye who's injuries had been taken care of was crying hard while Stephanie was next to her and the pups wide awake looking around while Stephanie was trying to comfort her and Lady and Chloe sitting by the door waiting for Katie or Marshall to come out.

"It's okay Skye. He is going to be alright. Marshall and Katie are doing everything they can to make him live."

"I know but it's my fault that he got shot. " She said crying.

"No it's not. He got shot trying to protect your pups and look his act saved them so it's not your fault." Stephanie said which calmed her down. An hour later Katie came out of the room and into where eager faces were waiting to see if Chase would survive or not.

"Well I have good news. The good news is that Chase is going to be alright. Marshall got him here in time. He'll just have to rest for a few weeks till he can go on any more missions. He is still asleep but you can come see him." Katie said earning relieved signs from everyone but the most relieved was Skye. Wasting no time everyone went into the room Chase was and found him on a bed asleep. After a few minutes of visiting him everyone but Skye and the pups left to take Sweetie back to Barkingburg where she was put in a doubly secured cell where there was only one way in and out. Meanwhile Skye was laying next to Chase while she was trying to talk to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me but you scared me half to death taking that bullet for the pups. I am just glad that you are still alive." Skye started with her voice cracking with each words passing. "Please don't scare me like that again. I can't raise the pups without you. I need you and the pups need their daddy. I love you too much to lose you. " She finished unable to keep it in she started crying in her arms. After a minute of crying she suddenly dealt a Paw touching her. When she looked up she was happy to see Chase awake and looking at her.

"I love you too." He said with his voice a little scratchy but he managed to make out those words.

"Oh Chase, I love you. I will always love you." Skye replied as they kissed each other and then ended in a hug.

"I am sorry you had to see that but I couldn't let our pups die before they could grow up." Chase said hugging her until she broke away and looked him in the eye.

"And I am sorry to I wanted to protect the pups but I also didn't want to go back to Jacob and leave the Paw Patrol and you."

"It's okay you did what you could to get him to stop. Besides how are and what did he do to you? You looked pretty bad when we got there. "

"Oh when I woke up after being unconscious after being taken by Sweetie he came in and talked with me and then he started attacking me when I wouldn't do as he said." Skye said as she started to tear up again to which Chase pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. You're safe our pups are safe and Jacob is behind bars again. Let's let it stay behind us and let's go to sleep. We can see each other in the morning." Chase said as he and Skye fell asleep with their pups next to them.

XXX

Wow so Skye gets taken to the building where Jacob took the pups and Jacob attacks her and then when the others find them it was revealed that Sweetie was the other partner and she took Skye and held her hostage and when Skye refused to go back with Jacob he ordered Humdinger to shoot the pups but Chase gets shot instead protecting them but he survives. This and the last chapter were definitely hard to write but don't worry I wasn't going to make anyone die. I am not like that. Thanks to everyone who likes my stories I will definitely write more in the future. There will be a couple more chapters left in this story. Please feel free to review. I enjoy reading the kind reviews made by some people. Well I think that was it. See ya next time.

-Amelia154


	5. Recovery & an Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 5: Recovery & An unexpected reunion

Over the next month Chase has been getting better and while he was out of commission Chloe decided to take his place while he recovered. A couple weeks before, Chase and Skye's pups talking ability came and now they were walking running and talking. Chase and Skye were watching them play when Natalie the youngest of the three came up to them.

"Daddy could you come play with us?" She asked.

"Um maybe in a little while sweetie, he's still recovering from his injuries but it shouldn't be too long." Skye said.

" Okay. " Natalie said joining Ella and Daniel. That night after Chase and Skye put the three to her in their room since the playroom has not been finished yet they headed down to see what the others were doing. When they got to the entrance part of the Lookout they saw Marshall and Everest talking with each other in the hangout area.

"Hey you two how are plans coming along?" Chase asked referring to their wedding.

"Good we have most things done we just need to figure out the rest of the wedding party and where the reception is going to be held among other things." Marshall said.

"So how are your pups?" Everest asked .

"They are good. Ever since they started running and talking they have been keeping us busy. I can't wait till you guys have pups so that they have other pups to play with." Skye said .

"Yeah we can't wait either." Everest said .

Well I can totally tell that Natalie is a daddy's girl. She asked me to play with them today while we were watching them." Chase said.

"Really?" Marshall asked.

"Yep, we told her maybe later cause I am still recovering but maybe in a couple days. Once I get the all clear from Katie I should be good to go." Chase said.

"Oh okay. So we were wondering if it would be okay if we could have your pups in the wedding. We could have Ella and Natalie be our flower girls and Daniel could walk down with them. What do you think?" Everest asked.

"I think that would be great. Cause we wouldn't be able to watch them while we are on stage and I am sure they would love to do it." Skye said.

"Wonderful now we have that taken care of all we need to do is a few more things." Marshall said happy that things are coming together.

"So do you have any family members coming to the wedding or no?" Skye asked to which Marshall and Everest looked at each other before answering.

"Well we don't know if any one of our families are alive still we both got separated from them when we were younger before we joined the Paw Patrol." Marshall said looking at the ground.

"Oh I am sorry I never knew." Skye said.

"It's okay we don't like to talk about it. But let's get off this topic and go into happier ones." Everest said. After an hour of talking with each other the four headed to their rooms for the night. Over the next few weeks things had been going well for Marshall and Everest as they were a few weeks from their wedding day. One day they were taking a walk through the forest when they came across a female Dalmatian laying across the path battered and bruised and was unconscious. When they saw her they immediately rushed over to her and seeing how injured she was they took her to the Lookout so that Marshall could treat her injuries. After they got back they explained everything to Ryder and he helped them get her to the medical room in the Lookout. Thirty minutes later Marshall finished treating her wounds and he played in One of the pups here waiting for her to wake up so she could tell him what had happened. A couple minutes later Everest walked in and noticed him laying there so she decided to sit and talk with him.

"Hey how is she?"

" Well she has cuts and bruises all over her so it was easily noticeable that she was attacked so I am waiting till she wakes up so I could ask her what happened. " He said. After ten minutes of them talking they heard groaning from where the dog was and they saw her opening her eyes.

"Ow that is probably going to leave a bruise there." She said. After she said that Marshall walked to her to talk to her. " W-Where am I? "

"You are in the Lookout medical room. We brought you here when we saw you in the forest. Now you don't have to get but could you tell me what caused you to get injured." Marshall said and when she saw him clearly she gasped quietly.

"No way is that who I think it is?" She thought.

"Are you okay do you need me to get you anything?" Marshall asked seeing she was acting weird but before he could get anything she spoke.

"Marshall is that you?" She asked.

" How do you... " Marshall said turning around but when he turned and saw her face better he gasped leaving Everest who was still in the room confused. "No way mom is that you?"

" Yes it is Marshall. " She said giving him a hug. They two forgetting that Everest was in the room.

"But how? I thought you died in the cruise ship accident along with dad and Anna." Marshall asked happy that his mom was still alive.

"No I didn't die and neither did your dad we both were rescued after we all tell overboard. We unfortunately don't know what happened to your sister." She said with a tear streaming down her face.

"Hey it's okay. At least you and dad are safe." Marshall said pulling her into a hug.

"Um Marshall how do you know her?" Everest asked pulling the two back into reality.

"Oh sorry. Everest I would like you to meet my mom Amber." Marshall said as Everest and Amber shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Amber."

" Likewise. "

"And mom this is Everest she is my fiancee." Marshall said causing Amber to whip her head towards him in shock.

"Wait you two are getting married?!" Amber asked surprised.

" Yep, we are getting married next month. " Everest said. After she said that Amber pulled both of them in a hug.

"Congratulations you two. I am so proud of you Marshall for finding someone you love." Amber said releasing them.

"Thanks now can you tell me what happened that you got injured." Marshall said returning to the task in hand.

" Oh right. Well I was walking through the forest when these two dogs came up to me and asked me what I was doing there and I told them and I was about to leave when they pushed me down to the ground and they said that since I trespassed into their land they said I had to pay and then they started attacking me and after I tell unconscious I guess they left. " Amber explained.

"Oh that's awful. Well you are going to be fine. How about tomorrow we go and find dad." Marshall suggested.

" Sure he hasn't seen you since the boat cruise accident and I am sure he will love to see you again. " Amber said.

"Okay but for right now get some sleep so you can have some strength for tomorrow." Marshall said.

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Marshall said as he and Everest left the room. "Hey what's wrong?" Marshall asked seeing Everest sad.

"It's just that you get to reunite with your parents and I don't." She said sadly.

"Hey it's okay I am sure that if they are alive we will find your family. Don't lose hope. "

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow."

" See ya tomorrow. " Marshall said as they went to their separate rooms for the night.

XXX

Well so that was mainly a Marshall and Everest chapter. Wow so Chase is doing better and his and Skye's pups are now talking and running and Marshall reunites with his mom and he finds out that she and his dad survived a boat cruise accident but don't know what happened to Marshall's sister Anna. Stay tuned to find out what will happen with the reunion with Marshall's dad and if Amber and Aiden (Marshall's dad) will live at the Lookout. Anyway see you next time. -Amelia154


	6. Reunions & A Wedding

So before we begin I want to say sorry for this late update. I have been busy with school and volleyball and so I haven't had much time to write so I will probably update on Saturdays and days I have no school except for Sunday's because I have church on those days. Also I was wondering if you wanted me to write a back story so you could understand what happened with Marie and all that stuff. I'll put up a poll so you could vote yes or no. Also I am going to put Marshall and Everest's wedding in here. Anyway enough rambling on let's get to the chapter. Enjoy.

XXX

Chapter 6: Reunions & A Wedding

The next day after explaining to everyone the story Amber, Marshall and Everest headed to go find Marshall's dad. When they got to a part of the forest they saw another Dalmatian walking around looking for something. When Amber saw him she told them to stay there while she talks to him. When the other Dalmatian saw her he immediately ran up to her.

"Amber you're okay. I thought you were coming back to the campsite before dark." He said hugging her.

" And I was. I was just attacked by a couple of dogs and the next thing I knew I had been found and brought back to a town not far from here. " Amber explained.

"Oh really. Who found you?" But before she could answer a different voice answered.

"We did. " The voice said causing the two to turn around and see Marshall and Everest behind them.

"Wait I thought I said to stay there?" Amber asked .

"You did and we did but you didn't walk very far away from us so we heard the entire conversation." Marshall said.

"Wait Marshall is that you?" Aiden asked .

"How do you know my name?" Marshall asked looking at the other dog and immediately recognized him after he said that. "Wait dad is that you?"

"Yep it is." Aiden said hugging Marshall to which Marshall returned the hug.

" I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much. "

"Me too Marshall. Me too." The two continued to buy until another voice returned both of them back to reality.

"Hey, Amber, who is he?" Everest asked pointing at Aiden.

" Oh, this is Aiden. He is my husband and Marshall's dad. Aiden this is Everest and she is engaged to Marshall. " Amber said causing Aiden to be shocked.

"Wait you already have a fiancee?"

" Yes. " Marshall said nervously.

"Relax. I am not mad at you. In fact I am proud that you found someone you love." Aiden said pulling the two into a hug.

"So how did you guys get here?"

"Well after we fell overboard we saw a couple of mixed breeds trying to stay afloat so we swam over to them and when we got there...

_" Help us! " One of the dog said._

_ "Hold on we're coming. Here hold on to us." Aiden said taking the map dogs paw and Amber taking the females. After they did they swam over to the life boats and got on one. While they were being taken back to safety they took that chance to talk with each other._

_ "Hey my name is Aiden and this is my wife Amber what are your names?" Aiden asked ._

_ "Hi my name is Ethan and this is Amanda. She is my wife."_

_ " Hi. So what were you doing in the water? " Amber asked._

_ "Well after we saved our son from drowning we were all getting into the life boats but then someone or something pushed us in and we went under water but When we resurfaced th life boat with our son was nowhere to be seen and that is when you guys came." Amanda said tearing up._

_ " Hey it's okay. We lost our son as well. " Aiden said._

_ "Really?" Amanda asked ._

_ "Yep we had saved him from drowning as well but we were flipped off When the boat started to tip over." Amber said._

_ "Oh so then we have something in common." Ethan said ._

_ "Yep." Aiden said_.

"And then a got dropped off at the beach and we have been searching from town to town searching for you." Aiden said.

"Wow so did Ethan and Amanda say who there son's name was?" Everest asked.

"They said it was something like Rock or Ross or..." Aiden started.

" Rocky! " Marshall and Everest said at the same time.

"Yes that was it. How did you know?" Amber asked.

"Because he is with us at the Lookout and he is on the Paw Patrol as well." Marshall said completely shocked that they were on the same boat cruise with Rocky and his family but did not know it.

"That would explain why he has a fear of water. He thought his parents died. So you know where they are?" Everest asked.

"Yeah I think so. Do you want us to give them a call and have them meet us?" Aiden asked.

"Yes but instead have them come to the wedding and we can surprise both them and Rocky." Marshall said.

"Okay we will do that. So does that mean we can't tell them about Rocky." Amber asked.

" Yeah. Oh now I can't wait even more for our wedding. " Everest said excited.

"Me too." Marshall added. When they got back to the Lookout they introduced everyone to him and Ryder agreed to let them stay with them and he gave them a puptag with the Paw Patrol symbol on it signifying that they belong to him.

XXX

Over the next month Marshall and Everest were busy planning the rest of their wedding while keeping the reunion a secret from Rocky and his parents. On the day of their wedding the girls were upstairs in the Lookout while the boys were downstairs getting ready. After they got ready the boys headed to the location of the see with the girls following five minutes after the boys left. When they got to City Hall guests were already there going to there seats as the music was playing in the background. While Marshall was looking around looking at everyone he saw his parents talking to a couple of dogs who he guessed they were Rocky's parents.

"So who is this one?" Amber asked pointing to a small mixed breed next to Ethan and Amanda.

" This is Melody. She was born a year ago. She has kinda filled the hole from losing Rocky but there is always that empty spot and sadness. " Amanda said.

"So you found your son?" Ethan asked .

"Yes. We found him about a month ago and he suggested that we invite you here so you can meet each other. " Aiden said.

"I see. Hey Melody you know how we told you about that boat accident that your mother and I were in." Ethan said to Melody.

"Yes." She said.

" Well these are the ones that saved us from drowning. "

"Ohhhhh. Thank you for saving mommy and daddy."

"You're welcome. " Aiden said. Soon after that the music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down the aisle. After they got to the front Marshall and Ryder came from the back and stood in the front. After they got into position the music started up again and everyone stood up as Everest walked down the aisle. When she got to the front Marshall took her paw and they walked up to Ryder.

"Thank you all for coming to this special day for Marshall and Everest. Many of you have seen them helping around Adventure Bay and even up at Jake's mountain. But today they thank you all for sharing this time with them. Now as we continue Marshall, would you like to say anything." Ryder said as Marshall nodded and started speaking.

" Everest I would like to start by saying that I love you and I will always be here with you and I love that even though I had found my mom and dad that you still stayed strong even though you don't know where your family is you still loved me enough that you stayed and didn't get upset. And I also want you to know that I will love you and only you. "

"Now Everest would you like to say anything?" Ryder asked .

"Yes I would. Marshall I love how that you always do your best in anything you do even if you are clumsy and trip but you still have that big heart and you always seem to lighten the mood in any situation because that is who you are. So in all speaking I love you too. "

"Then with the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Marshall you may kiss your bride." Mayor Goodway said as the two took a step and passionately missed with everyone cheering. After that everyone headed to Mr. Porter's for the reception. When Marshall and Everest got there everyone started clapping and cheering. After they cut the cake everyone enjoyed the reception. During that time Aiden and Amber walked up to Marshall and Everest to talk to them.

"Hey is everything ready to go?" Marshall asked.

"Yep we just need you to bring Rocky to the spot." Aiden said.

"Okay we will go get him. Take his parents to the spot as well." Everest said.

" Okay. " Amber said as Marshall and Everest went over to where Rocky was.

"Hey Rocky could we talk for a minute." Marshall asked .

"Sure."

XXX

"Hey Ethan could we talk to you, Amanda and Melody." Aiden asked.

"Sure. So what do you need?" Ethan asked as they got to the spot and Aiden and Amber saw Marshall, Everest and Rocky and Marshall and Everest made eye contact with Aiden as they were talking with Rocky's back to them.

"Well first we would like all of you to turn around." Amber said.

"Okay." They said confused but did as they were told and who they saw made Ethan and Amanda to completely surprised .

XXX

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rocky asked.

"Well as know this is going to confuse you but we need you to turn around." Marshall said to which Rocky did even though it did confuse him at first but he did anyway and who he saw made him start to tear up.

"Mom, dad!" He said as he started running to them.

" Rocky! " Ethan and Amanda said hugging him.

"Oh I missed you so much." Rocky said as tears of joy streamed down his face.

" Us too. We thought we would never see you again. " Amanda said.

"I did too. I thought you had died when you never surfaced." Rocky said as they broke apart and looked at each other

"We did resurface we just didn't see the life boat you were in and then after that Aiden and Amber came and helped us into another life boat." Ethan said .

"Thank you." Rocky said to Aiden and Amber.

"You're welcome. Now I think someone needs a little help understanding what is going on." Amber said pointing at Melody.

"Who is he mommy?" Melody said which not only surprised Rocky but Marshall and Everest as well.

"This is your older brother Rocky. Rocky this is Melody. She is your baby sister." Amber said.

" Hey there Melody how are you? " Rocky said.

"I am good. So were you in the boat accident along with mommy and daddy?" Melody asked as Rocky looked up at his parents and they nodded.

" Yes I was. But now I have a beautiful little sister. " He said causing her to giggle cutely. "So how old are you?"

" I am a year old. " Melody said.

"Wow a year old. Nice."

"Well as much as we would love to stay we have to get going in order to catch our flight." Marshall said.

"Okay have fun." Rocky said as he and Marshall's parents have them a hug before they left to head to the Rocky mountains for their honeymoon.

XXX

And here is chapter six. I added the wedding cause I didn't quite expect it to be this long but I guess that will be my way of saying sorry for this long wait. I also decided to add the family reunion for Rocky in this cause I figured that since Marshall's parents survived the boat accident Rocky's should too. And now he has a new little sister. And also do you guys think I should do a chapter about Marshall and Everest's honeymoon or no. If so there will be one more chapter but if not this will be the last chapter. Please review what you think. See you next time. -Amelia154


	7. The Honeymoon Rescue & Reunion

Before we begin I would like to say sorry for this late update. I've been super busy and since I came back from camp I haven't had much inspiration for this chapter. So sorry if this is a bit choppy. Also the oc's in this chapter are mine but The CovertOps Wolf helped me come up with them and the plot of the story. So thank you to him. Now I know you are dying to read this so let's get to it.

XXX

Chapter 7: The Honeymoon Rescue & Reunion

After Marshall and Everest left for their honeymoon they got in a cab and headed to the airport.

"I can't believe that we are finally married. It seems like a dream." Everest said as they were heading to the airport.

"Me too. I am just glad that we were able to reunite Rocky with his parents and new little sister." Marshall responded .

"I know and I can't wait till we get to the Rocky mountains and start our honeymoon."

"Me too." Marshall said as they stopped.

"Here you are. Enjoy your time." The cab driver said.

" Thank you very much. " Everest said as Marshall paid the driver.

"Your welcome."

XXX

After they said goodbye Rocky took his parents and sister to the Lookout to show them around. When they got there they saw Chase and Skye's pups playing in the yard with Chase. Walking over to them Rocky started talking to them.

"Hey guys I see that you left the reception early." Rocky said as Chase came over to them while the pups continued to play.

" Yeah these little guys couldn't calm down so we came back to let them play. Who are these? " Skye asked.

"Oh this is my mom and dad and my new little sister Melody." Rocky said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Chase and this is my wife Skye and those are our pups Ella, Daniel, and Natalie." Chase said.

"Likewise. I am Ethan and this is my wife Amanda and also Melody." Ethan said.

"Nice to meet you Melody." Skye said.

"You too. Mommy, daddy is it okay if I play with them." Melody asked.

"Of course you can as long as it is okay with them." Amanda said.

"Of course go ahead." Chase said as Melody ran past them and started playing with the pups.

"So how old are your pups?" Amanda asked.

"They are about four months." Chase said.

"Cool. So has everything gone as you hoped?" Ethan asked .

"Well for the most part we had a little incident a couple of months ago." Chase said.

"What happened?" Amanda asked.

"Well pretty much they got pupnapped while taking a nap and then I got taken by another dog named Sweetie and then Chase got shot protecting the pups." Skye said.

"Wow all that happened." Ethan said .

"Yep." Rocky said.

"But other than that it has been good." Chase said.

"That's good." Amanda said as all five of them watched the pups.

XXX

After a two hour flight Marshall and Everest headed to the cabin where they would be staying for the next two weeks and got settled in. After they got settled in they decided to take a walk around the mountain and to see what was all there. As they were walking they came upon a spot that overlooked a valley and the view was just breathtaking.

"Wow this is absolutely beautiful. The way the sunset reflects off the mountains is just really breathtaking." Everest said looking at the view.

"You said it. Come here." Marshall said as the two kissed each other. That night after they ate they headed to bed.

"Goodnight Marshall."

" Night Eve. " Over the next couple of days they were enjoying themselves and one day while they were exploring a cave they came across a group of dogs surrounding a trapped dog. Deciding to help them they went over to the group.

"Hey there we are here to help." Marshall said.

"Thank you please help her. She slipped on the path and landed there and she hasn't moved since." The one male dog said.

" Don't worry we'll have her safe and sound in a jiffy. " Marshall said as he got on the correct climbing gear and climbed down and got the girl dog who appeared to be unconscious. After he got her tied up securely he nodded to Everest to pull her up. Shortly after they pulled her out Marshall climbed up.

"Thank you for saving her." The other female said. But before anyone could say anything else they heard a rumbling noise coming from the cave. Realizing what it meant Everest quickly turned and told everyone else.

"Come on we need to get out of here. That was an avalanche rumbling." Everest said as they all ran to get out of the cave before the avalanche hit but only Marshall made it out not knowing that he was the only one to get out.

"Whew that was a close one Everest. Everest? Everest!" He called.

" Marshall in here. " Everest said from inside the cave.

"Everest are you okay?"

" Yeah I am fine I think, but the others are trapped in here as well. "

" Don't worry. I'll get all of you out of there. " Marshall said.

"But Marshall, how are you going to get us out. You don't have the right gear." Everest asked.

"Don't worry. I am going to call Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol." Marshall said as he pressed his puptag to call Ryder.

XXX

Back at the Lookout Ryder, Chase, and Rubble were playing soccer while the pups, Melody, Rocky and Skye were playing tag when Ryder's puppad started to ring. Walking towards the Lookout he answered it.

"Hello Ryder here."

_ " Hey Ryder we need help. " _ Marshall said.

"Oh hey Marshall how is it going."

_ "Not good. Everest got trapped when we were trying to get out of a cave after rescuing some dogs that were about to be trapped by an avalanche and now they are all stuck._"

" Don't worry Marshall were on our way. "

_ "Also could you bring my medical year in case they are hurt."_

" Of course. No job is to big no pup to small. " Ryder said as Marshall ended the call. "Paw Patrol to the Air Patroller!"

" Ryder needs us. " The others said running for the Air Patroller. When they got there they realized something.

"Hey Marshall is not here to wipe us out." Rubble said.

" Yeah I will miss those wipeouts while he is gone. " Zuma said as they went to get in position.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir." Chase said as the Air Patroller took off.

"Thanks for coming. Marshall just called me and said that he and Everest were exploring a cave when they and a group of dogs heard a rumbling noise and when they tried to get out only Marshall was able to make it out. So for this mission I'll need Chase. I need you to secure the area and make sure no comes to close.

" Chase is on the case. "

"And I'll need Rubble. I need you to dig the snow away from the entrance. "

"Rubble on the double."

XXX

"Don't worry Everest help is on the way." Marshall said.

"Okay. You guys okay." Everest asked.

"Yeah but it would be nice to have some light in here." One of the male dogs said.

" Well I have a flashlight here. It's not much but it is something. "

"So what is your name?" The first female asked.

"Oh my name is Everest."

" Everest huh I had a daughter named Everest. " The older male said.

"What happened?"

" Well she and I were walking in the woods while our parents and younger sister set up the camp site when we were chased by a wolf. While we were running away from the wolf she slipped and fell into the river and I tried to save her but I slipped in as well. I eventually made it out of the river and found my way back to the campsite. " The younger male said.

"We were so devastated when he came back and told us. She was so full of energy and she made our day whenever we were sad." The mom said not realizing that they were reminding Everest of that memory and allowing her to give them a good look.

"Wait mom, dad, Forrest?"

" How do you know my name? " Forrest asked.

"Don't you remember. You and I got chased by that wolf and you tried to save me from the river."

" Wait Everest. Everest! " Forrest said as he ran and hugged her with their parents joining the group hug except for their sister who was still unconscious.

"Oh I missed you so much." Everest's dad said.

"Me too." But then they heard a rumbling noise.

"What's that?" Everest's mom said.

" Uh oh I think that is another avalanche. " Everest said. Meanwhile outside the cave Marshall noticed the second avalanche coming down. Moving away the avalanche barely missed him. Realizing that the others are doubly trapped he ran as close as he could to the entrance and called out to them.

"Everest are you okay? Everest?" Marshall asked receiving no answer from her. But before he could say anything he heard the Air Patroller landing so he ran over to them.

"Ryder thank goodness you guys came."

"Of course now where is the cave?" Ryder asked.

"It is over there but a second avalanche covered it and now I can't reach them." Marshall said putting on his medical gear.

"Okay Rubble start digging and Chase make sure no one comes near. The rest of you come with us and help dig but make sure to not hurt yourself." Ryder said.

"On it." The dogs said. While they were digging, inside the cave Everest was trying to get a hold of Marshall.

"Marshall are you there? Marshall." Everest asked. Eventually she gave up.

"So is the Dalmatian that you were with is that Marshall?" Everest's dad asked.

"Yeah he and I were on our honeymoon when we came across this situation."

"So you two are married? " Her mom asked in shock.

"Yep we just got married a few days ago."

"Congratulations sweetheart. " Her dad said.

"Thanks." Then all of a sudden they heard the noise of some one digging.

"Who is that? " Forrest asked.

"I think that is the Paw Patrol." Everest said excitedly.

"And other is that bundle of energy that we missed. So who is this Paw Patrol?" Everest's mom asked.

"Sorry. And the Paw Patrol is a team of all dogs who go around rescuing those in need. I am there snow pup."

"Cool so what job does Marshall do? " Forrest asked.

"He is our Fire/medical pup."

" Wow. " But then they heard a voice from outside.

"Everest are you there?" Ryder asked.

"I am here."

"Okay when Rubble clears a hole I need you and the others to go through it."

"Okay." After a couple of minutes there was a hole big enough for them to squeeze through and get Everest's sister out as well. When they got out Marshall ran over to Everest.

"Everest, your okay!" He said giving her a hug before going and giving them all a check up. When he got to Everest's sister he did a even more thorough examination .

"Okay so she just probably fell unconscious when she fell down on that ledge but since she was stiff most of the time you were trapped she got a slight cold. We need to take her to the cabin to get her warmed up. Also she slightly fractured her front paw." He said finishing up the exam. After that they all headed to the cabin and placed Everest's sister by the fire to warm her up. In the other room they were talking before the others had to leave.

"So I see you couldn't wait to see us again so you decided to come to the rescue." Marshall joked causing everyone to laugh.

" Haha don't forget that you did call me. So technically you couldn't wait to see us. " Ryder countered.

"I guess I did. Anyway have you guys seen Everest?" He asked.

" I think she is in the other room. " Skye said who was resting her head on Chase's shoulder.

"Thanks." He said as he headed to the other room and saw Everest laying in a chair staring into the fire.

"What you doing?" He asked walking over to her and sitting next to her.

" Nothing much just thinking. "

"Okay. Anyway I heard that they are your family."

" Yeah, my mom's name is Krystal and my dad's name is Glacier and then there are my two siblings Forrest my older brother and then my younger sister Snowy. "

"Yeah they introduced themselves and told us the story how you got separated. You are still the bubbly energetic dog that they knew."

" Yeah so do want to join them. "

"Sure let's go." When they got to the other room they saw Glacier telling them a story from when Everest was little.

" And then we found her stuck up in her tree house with no ladder to climb down. " He finished with everyone laughing.

"Dad you didn't have to tell them that story." Everest said embarrassed.

"Oh but it is funny." Glacier said.

" Anyway how have you guys been since we left. "

"Yeah how is your family Rocky."

"They are good. We have had a lot to catch up on but other than that we have been happy to have found each other." Rocky said.

"And Melody and the pups have had so much fun with each other." Chase added .

"What are the pups names?" Forrest asked .

"Their names are Ella, Daniel, and Natalie. " Skye said still resting on Chase's shoulder.

"Well I hate to say it but we should be heading to back to Adventure Bay." Ryder said.

"Okay I guess we'll see you next week." Marshall said.

"Unless someone calls us again." Ryder said jokingly causing everyone to laugh.

"Haha well I'll make sure we won't." Marshall said .

"Sure uhuh. Well it was nice meeting you three. We'll see you later." Ryder said.

"You too." Krystal said as everyone said goodbye and the Paw Patrol left. Going back to the room Everest sat next to the fire and after a couple minutes she heard movement coming from where Snowy was.

"Ow man that hurts." She said but then When she fully opened her eyes she saw a dog she thought she would never see again. " Everest is that you? "

"Yep it is. Good to see you again Snowy." Everest said as Snowy tried to buy her but the pain in her paw stopped her. "Easy Snow you fractured your paw when you tell down that ledge."

"Are mom and dad and Forrest here?"

"Yep let me go get them." A minute later the three came into the room while Marshall and Everest stayed in the back. After a few minutes everyone decided to head to bed. I'm their room Marshall and Everest were talking.

"Wow I didn't know you had a family before today." Marshall said.

"Yeah it's just that after I fell into the river I floated down it until I came across someone who saved me and took care of me for a couple years."

"So how did you end up in the South Pole? "

"Well my owner died of cancer so after he died I just was wandering around and I somehow ended up there. "

"Oh I am sorry."

"No it's okay you guys ended up finding me a few months later. "

"Oh okay well I'm tired I'll see you in the morning."

" See ya. " Everest said as they both kissed each other and went to sleep.

The End

XXX

Like I said before I am sorry for this late update. Just been crazy busy. Anyway wow so while Marshall and Everest were on their honeymoon they came across her family and Marshall ended up having to call Ryder and the Paw Patrol and then Everest and her family got reunited with each other. Stay tuned for the fifth installment. Thank you again to CovertOps Wolf for helping me come up with this chapter. Anyway I think that is it. See ya next time. -Amelia154


End file.
